Darker Days
by Dark Angell908
Summary: CHAPTOR 7 UP FINALLY!Draco takes ginny to a place called Darkest Desire and her whole world is turned upside down. An encounter with a vampire turns Ginny into something darker then anyo
1. Chapter 1

Ginny pulled her cloak more tightly around her as the wind picked up speed. 'What on earth was I thinking coming here tonight.' she thought. 'Oh yeah…'

-Flashback-

It was the last day of Ginny's fourth year and the train ride seemed as if it would go on forever. Ginny had finally found an empty compartment and decided to take a nap. Shortly after she fell asleep someone else slipped into her compartment and locked the door careful enough to not even stir the littlest Weasley. He took a seat across from her and began reading a very old book. He had been reading for about an hour when Ginny started to wake up. Noticing someone else in her compartment she sat up a little too fast and became dizzy falling rather nosily out of her seat. Still not noticing who it was she allowed him to help her up. Finally looking at the person she shrieked. "What in the hell are you doing here Malfoy." Ginny spoke in a angered tone.  
"Well my compartment was loud and I wanted a quiet place to read if you must know Weasley. I tried not to wake you." Draco looked at her and for the first time noticed how much she had changed. The once little girl had developed curves. And nice ones at that. Her freckles had almost completely vanished and her once mousy orange hair was now a more deep blood red that fell in long soft curls. "What are you staring at Ferret?" Ginny asked glaring at him "Filth." He answered in a bored voice.  
"If I'm filth then find another compartment"  
"Now see I would but the rest are rather full and I like this one. So why don't you find another compartment"  
Ginny continued to glare at him then said slowly "I was here first Malfoy"  
"Do I look like I care." Malfoy said blankly. 'Damn she looks good when she mad.. Wait I did not just think that'  
"Fine. I'm not leaving so I guess your gonna have to deal with me in here"  
"You don't give up easily do you Ginny?" Draco said her name slowly.  
"No I don't Malfoy. Wait did you just call me by my name"  
"It would seem so wouldn't it"  
"Why?" Ginny asked "Because, Ginny, you intrigue me. Any other person would have left as soon as they saw I was in here. But not you. Now why is that"  
"Because, Draco, you don't scare me like you do everyone else." Draco started to say something else when they heard someone yelling for Ginny. "That's Ron"  
"So…" Before he could finish his sentence They heard Ron trying to open the locked door. "Ginny I know your in there now open this door immediately." Ron said through the door. Ginny remained seated just staring at the door handle.  
Slowly a smirk spread across her face very similar to the one that was almost permanent on Draco's. "Do you want to have a little bit of fun Draco?" she whispered "What are you talking about"  
"Well Ron is gonna be barging in here in a few moments and how would he like it if his baby sister was messing around with his worst enemy?" Draco smirked evilly. "Ok. Let's have some fun"  
Ginny smiled then walked over and sat on Draco's lap. Just as she was bending down to kiss his neck sure enough Ron busted through the door with Harry and Hermione in tow. "What in the hell is going on here?" Ron said obviously fuming "Get your dirty death eater hands off my sister Malfoy." Ron bellowed. "What if I like his dirty death eater hands on me Ronald." Ginny glared at her oaf of a brother.  
"Then you must not know what you want." Ron glared right back.  
"Oh I think I know what she wants. And I think she's going to get it as soon as you leave." Draco smirked as Ron started to jump at him only to be held back by Harry and Hermione. "Let go of me now." Ron bellowed at his friends.  
"Their not worth it Ron." Hermione cooed in his ear.  
"So your fucking him to now. I thought it was only Harry you nasty little mudblood." Ginny sneered. Hermione glared at her as she let go of Ron.  
"Ginny that was uncalled for." Harry said "Who are you to tell me what's uncalled for and what isn't. When are you going to go ahead and die Potter"  
Draco just sat back watching the scene unfold in front of him.  
"Ginny what has gotten into you?" Harry said trying to stay calm.  
"Nothing has gotten in to me. Potter I'm just tired of you and you stuck up friends." Harry walked out of the compartment at that. "Why don't you two be good little tagalongs and follow him." Ron glared then slowly followed Hermione and Harry out of the compartment.  
"That was brilliant Red. When did you stop listening to every word your muggle-loving brother says"  
"When I grew a backbone"  
"I honestly don't know why I'm asking you this but have you ever heard of a place called Darkest Desire"  
-End Flashback-

Ginny smiled at the memory. She still didn't know why she was going to Darkest Desires. But she was.  
As she walked up to the door at the back of the dark alley she started to get nervous. "We don't know cookies little girl. Why don't you run along home now." Said a guy, that was bigger then Crabbe and Goyle put together, standing in front of the door.  
"Silence Dante." Draco said as he walked out of the shadows and up too Ginny. "Let me see your outfit Red." Ginny pulled her cloak open revealing a short black mini skirt with fishnets and a tight emerald tank top that had silver in it. Draco smirked "It'll do for tonight but tomorrow you'll need something a little more revealing"  
"I don't have anything more revealing." Ginny said a little embarrassed. "And who's to say I'm even coming tomorrow"  
"You'll come. Now Hurry up and stay close to me these people would love to get you in a corner somewhere no one would hear you scream." With that Draco started to walk in the door. Ginny however remained where she was. Turning around Draco said "Don't be scared. You'll be fine as long as your with me." So Ginny took another chance and followed him into the dimly lit building. Once they were in Draco turned to her again and said "Give me your cloak." She did as she was told and handed him her raggedy cloak. Draco handed the cloaks to a girl who looked only a couple years older then Ginny. "These don't get lost or raided through." Draco said handing the girl a couple of galleons. The girl nodded and took them to a back room. Draco started to walk down a hall with lots of doors.  
"Draco what's in these doors?" Ginny asked in a naïve innocent way.  
"Rooms. Never go into one with anybody but me cause you probably wouldn't be happy with the outcome." Draco looked into her eyes. "Look this place can be very dangerous. There are a lot of people here that would love to hurt you so its important that you listen to me when I tell you to do something. Till we get to my room don't ask questions and stay right by my side." He started walking again and this time Ginny was by his side.  
At the other end of the hall was a large room that was packed full of people and had loud music with lots of strobe lights. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand as they began to make there way through the crowd. Once they were through the crowd Draco let go of her hand. Ginny looked into a corner and saw a man holding a girl and biting into her neck with blood pouring down her. Ginny let out a shriek and grabbed onto Draco.  
"Draco…" But she was cut off by him giving her a death glare. She nodded understanding. They walked a little ways down another hall and went into a nice size room with a huge bed and sofa in it.  
"First off," Draco began closing the door as she came in, "Yes that was a vampire you saw back there. Now were going to go back out there and have some fun. Your going to stay with me the whole time no questions asked right"  
"Right." Ginny smiled. "So let's go have fun"  
They walked back out into the room and started dancing. A couple of hours and a few too many shots later Draco noticed Ginny begin to slump a little and he thought it would be best if he got her out of there. "Come on let's go home." Draco yelled over the music. "Ginny looked at him completely dumbfounded and asked "Why"  
"It's getting late and I still gotta take you home before I go home so let's go." He grabbed her hand and started leading back to where they had originally came from when a group of people started a mosh pit that dragged Ginny to one side and Draco to the other. "GINNY!!" Draco yelled trying to get back through to her.  
As soon as Draco disappeared guy dressed in complete black walked up to her and stared into her eyes leading her off the dance floor and into a corner. Ginny didn't know what she was doing. Draco had warned her about this but she just couldn't look away from this guys eyes. Only when she blinked did she realize what she was doing and she began to panic. The mystery guy through her into the wall and before Ginny had time to even scream he sank his teeth into her neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Ginny awoke the next morning in a daze. She couldn't seem to remember what had happened the night before. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. Her reflection startled her. Her eyes instead of the normal chocolate brown were inhumanely bright blue. Almost a silver color. 'Almost exactly the same as Draco's' she thought to herself. Her skinned seemed more pale and when she opened her mouth she noticed that the two teeth beside her front ones were a little more pointed then usual. As she studied her teeth the nights activities came rushing back to her.

-Flashback-

After fighting his way through the crowd he saw her sunk in a corner crying blood dripping from her mouth and neck. "Shit!" he yelled and rushed up to her. Draco Knelt beside Ginny and studied the blood on her mouth. He heard someone behind him and turned around.  
"What have you done, Kain?" His voice dripping with hatred.  
"You knew what would happen when you brought her here. She's one of us now, Draconias." Kain said.  
"How stupid can you be? Do you now know who she is? Could you not taste it in her Blood? Look what you have done!" Draco said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I recognized her the moment I saw her. You're a FOOL"  
For the first time Kain lowered his gaze down to Ginny and looked panicked. He ran before Draco could utter another word.  
Draco scooped Ginny up and said, "I'll take you home now." He walked out with Ginny still crying in his arms.

-End Flashback-

Ginny Slumped down to the ground but refused to let the tears escape her eyes. After about five minutes of sulking Ginny heard a tap on her window and looked to find an amazingly beautiful white owl awaiting entry. Ginny slowly opened the window and the owl dropped a green envelope in her hands and waited. "Do you want a treat little one?" She asked in a sweet voice that she didn't know belonged to her. She got a treat but the owl remained even after eating it. So she opened the letter.

Ginevra,  
I cannot explain how sorry I am about last night. However what is done is done and cannot be undone. Meet me in knockturn alley at 10 o'clock. Send your reply back with my owl. I would also recommend wearing sunglasses as you cannot answer any questions your family would ask until I have answered your questions.

Draconias Malfoy Ginny sighed and wrote a short reply sending it back with the owl. Finally finding the energy to take a shower and get dressed she began to search her room for sunglasses. Finding them she went downstairs to face her family.  
"Oi Ginny!! You slept in rather late." Fred and George said at the same time.  
"I was just tired I guess. What time is it anyway?" "4. You don't look so good are you feeling well?" George asked "Fine. I'm going out for a walk." Ginny said and left the room. She couldn't bare to face her family. 'What am I?' she thought to herself

-9:30 that night-

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Ginny made her way around the turns of Knockturn alley. Finally stopping at an old looking door she knocked. "Your early." The very recognizable voice of Draco as he opened the door.  
"Sorry but I am rather anxious to find out what the hell I am Draco." Ginny said in a venomous way.  
"I thought it was pretty obvious what you are." "That's not what I'm talking about. You know what I mean"  
"Yeah I think I do. Are you sure your ready for this its going to be hard to accept." Ginny just glared at him and he continued. "The very fist time I saw you, you reminded me of a prophesy I've known ever since I can remember. In this prophesy it says that the angel of love will make her presence known and the world will crumble at her feet. I don't know why or how I know but that's you. You're the angel of love. At least that's what I believe. That night after I saw you I had a dream which I believe to be the future. It was of you walking down an abandoned alley then you looked behind you and realized there were hundreds of people following you. You seemed startled but just smiled as they all bowed to you. The one thing different about your appearance now and the one in the dream is your eyes. You were never meant to become a vampire and I don't know how that will change the prophesy." Draco finished and looked at Ginny surprised to see her smiling.  
Ginny's eyes went white and her hair began to glow "My dear Draconias. You're are right but this is not the time for her to know. I will come to be one with her in a matter of time. Her being a vampire now has brought a new change. However it is not a bad one. When she learns to control her blood thirst, as you have, she will be ready to know of me and only then can I make my presence known to this world. Do you have any questions before I go"  
Draco dropped to his knees. "Only one my Queen…" Draco didn't have time to continue before he was interrupted.  
"My dear, I am not your Queen. You never have to bow to me. Now continue"  
"Yes. I only wished to know if.." Draco hesitated, "What I am trying to ask is if you are going to take over Ginny or if you she will still be herself"  
"Draconias, let me make myself clear, I would never take over a human being, or a vampire, I will become part of her, but she will still be Ginevra Weasley. It is very important that you take care of her right know she is going to have a hard time in the next couple of months. Her family won't understand what she is and you will need to be the one to pick her up when she falls and keep her spirits high. I can see it in your heart and I know things that you do not. You will be my king before I even make myself known." Draco went to say something but was stopped. "No more questions you will understand in time. Don't underestimate her she is far more powerful then you know and has more love in her heart then you could even begin to guess. I can already see the spark in her heart for you. It will grow into a wonderful flame just as the spark in your heart will grow into a wonderful flame for her. Don't ignore it for I can see it already. Be kind to her, last names do not matter after this moment. I must go now. Speak of this to no one. Goodbye for now my beloved." With that last word Ginny's eyes turned back to their new color and her hair stopped glowing as she slumped to the floor.  
Draco rushed to her side and began to try and wake her. "Ginny you need to wake up now." He said softly as her eyes began to flutter open. "What happened?" She asked "Nothing Ginevra." Draco said in a kind voice. "Come on. It's late and I will take you to a place you can sleep tonight. We'll go to your family tomorrow and explain to them that you will be staying with me for the rest of the summer so I can teach you to control your thirst for blood as I have." Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't worry it's soon enough that you will probably never even taste blood"  
They started walking down Knockturn alley and Ginny stopped and turned to Draco, "You said you need to teach me to control my bloodlust as you have but there's no way you can be a Vampire. I've seen you in daylight before"  
"Ginny there are a lot of misconceptions about vampires, you will learn them. I am a vampire and I can go in the sunlight, as you will be able to do also. But it does irritate you skin." He smiled and led them to a clear point before grabbing her arm and apparating in front of a large mansion.  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked looking up at the immaculate mansion in awe.  
"We are at the Malfoy Manner. My home. Come on and stay close. The mansion likes to try and get new people lost in it." He walked inside and Ginny followed quickly. "Esmy!" He said in a loud voice as a house elf appeared in front of them.  
"Yes master Malfoy." The house elf squeaked.  
"Make up the spare room next to mine for our guest." With a pop the house elf disappeared. "Come on Ginny." They walked up the stairs and Draco led Ginny to a room. "You can stay here." He opened the door and followed Ginny into her room. "My room is across the hall. There are clothes for you to sleep in in the third drawer." He motioned to the dresser. "I'm tired. You must be too so get a good nights sleep I'll see you in the morning." With that Draco left closing the door behind him.  
Ginny looked around her new room. It was bigger then the burrow. The bed was huge with a green comforter on it and what looked like hundreds of green pillows. Ginny sighed and walked over to the dresser opening the third drawer. Sure enough there were silky green pajama pants and a silky tank top that happened to be just her size. 'Figures everything would be green' she thought absentmindly to herself. Deciding that she wasn't as tired as she should be she began to look around the room. It was beautiful. There was a door on the opposite wall of the bed and she decided to check it out. When she opened the door she walked into a bathroom that had a tub the size of a small pool. It had a separate shower and a large sink. On the counter top were many different bottles of perfume. Still not being tired she decided to take a bath. After drawing it she climbed in the warm water and soaked.

-The next morning-

Ginny awoke with a yawn and someone knocking on her door. 'When did I come back to my bed' she thought. "Come in." she said and Draco walked in carrying a tray with food on it.  
"I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some food." He said setting the tray down. "When your done get dressed and meet me in my room." he said then left again.  
Ginny looked at the food and for the first time realized how hungry she was. She ate quickly then got dressed in what she had wore the night before and cautiously walked to Draco's room and knocked.  
"You may enter." He said and the door opened on its own. Ginny walked inside.  
"Can we get this over with." Ginny said looking at Draco.  
"After we meet with your family my mother informed me that she wants to take you shopping." Ginny looked confused. "Your going to need nicer clothes. Umm… No offense. Come on were going to apparate to the burrow." He said and led her down stair and outside to the spot where they landed the night before. Grabbing her arm they disappeared.  
When they landed Ginny asked "How can you apparate when your not 18"  
"My father taught me when I was 10. The ministry doesn't know." They walked up to the burrow and walked and opened the door. Her whole family, including Harry and Hermione, excluding Charlie, Bill, and Percy, were sitting in the living room. "Ginny baby where have you been?" Molly said giving Ginny a hug. "What's wrong with your eyes dear"  
"I have something to tell you all." Ginny began then motioned for Draco to come in.  
"What's he doing here?" Ron said standing up looking like he was going to attack Draco.  
"Sit down Ron. I'm sure Ginny is going to explain." Molly said and Ron sat down reluctantly.  
Ginny began to tell them about what happened when she snuck out and how she would be staying with Draco for the remainder of the summer.  
"You're a what?" Hermione said looking fearfully and Ginny.  
"You heard me Granger." Ginny said and looked at Hermione noticing a blue vein throbbing in her neck.  
"Ginny stop." Draco said in her ear when he realized what it was she was staring at. Ginny shook her head.  
"We're going to go now"  
"Your not going anywhere with that death eater!" Ron bellowed standing up yet again.  
"You have not the power to stop me Ron. It'll be easier for the whole family if I leave." With that Ginny and Draco turned and were gone before any one in her family could say another word. "I need to get a few things out of my room before we leave"  
"You won't need any clothes.." Draco said reminding Ginny that his mother was taking her shopping.  
"I still need to get something." She said and walked over to the side of the house climbed up the up the trellis and into her room. Walking over to her bed she lifted it up and grabbed the little box underneath it. Putting the box in her pocket she climbed back down and followed Draco to where they were apparating.  
Once they landed in front of the manner Draco looked over to Ginny "What did you need to get"  
Ginny pulled the little box out of her robes and opened it revealing a beautiful necklace with a dragon intertwined with an angel on it. "I don't know what it is. I found it when I was three and always felt that I would need it one day so I kept it hidden." Ginny explained then closed the box and put it back in her pocket. She looked at Draco and he looked as if he was in deep thought. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He said shaking his head. "Come on Mother will be waiting." They started walking in side and Draco began to talk again. "Mother always wanted a daughter so don't be surprised if it seems like she's spending a fortune on you. Just remember it's only pocket change for us." Ginny followed Draco walked into a part of the house she hadn't seen before.  
"Draco, umm… Are you sure this is okay. I mean I have clothes"  
"Look, My mother wants to do this. I didn't ask her she asked me if it was ok to take you shopping when I informed her that you would be staying here. Believe me she thinks this is going to be fun. Just be polite." Draco stopped walking and knocked on a door. "Mother are you in there"  
The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out smiling. "Oh you must be Ginevra. How wonderful." "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." Ginevra said politely.  
"Oh please call me Narcissa, dear"  
"And you can call me Ginny"  
Narcissa beamed, "Ok. Oh dear look at you robes. Come, come we have a lot of shopping to do. Draco I hope you will be coming too. We will need someone to carry the bags." Draco's smirk suddenly turned into a frown. "Mother I have a lot of work to be done today couldn't a house elf carry the bags"  
Narcissa frowned, "As you wish but when I return I wish to have a word with you"  
"Yes mother. Have a lovely day." Draco turned and left.  
"Well Ginny dear," Narcissa began and started walking toward the front door, "First I want to get you some new casual robes and some dress robes. Then we have to do something with that hair." She looked at Ginny's hair. "Not much. Just maybe get a little cut off. And of course your going to need under garments and sleeping clothes. Oh what a wonderful day this is going to be." She smiled and grabbed Ginny's arm before apparating to Diagon Alley.  
The first shop they went into was Madame Malkins. There Ginny got an assortment of new robes and shoes to match each. She didn't think she could ever wear all of the robes she got. After Narcissa paid for the robes she took Ginny into a little store that didn't have a name on it.  
"Ah. Mrs. Malfoy. What a lovely surprise." A small petite witch said from behind the counter.  
"Lovely to see you too. How are you Paisley"  
"Very good. What can I get for you today?" Paisley asked.  
"Ginny here needs some undergarments. She is staying with us and needed some more appropriate clothes"  
"Of course. Come on Ginny." Paisley motioned for Ginny to follow her behind a curtain into the back of the shop. Ginny looked at the back room in awe. There were shelves upon shelves filled with every imaginable kind of underwear and bra. Paisley looked at Ginny then started walking to one of the shelves on the right. "I presume you will like these and there your size." The shelve she motioned to was full of different color panties all with the bra's to match.  
"There nice. Thank you." Ginny said. "Ok then. That was easy." Paisley waived her wand and said something Ginny didn't hear and every item on the shelve wrapped into a small package. Paisley picked up the package and placed it into a bag hading it to Ginny. Ginny looked back at the shelve and was surprised to see that it was completely full again.  
"Were done Mrs. Malfoy. Would you like me to put it on your bill"  
"Yes please. Thank you for your help Paisley. Bye now." Narcissa and Ginny walked out of the shop. The next place they went was to a shop Ginny had only seen a couple of times called All Occasions where Ginny got some more modern clothes . "Ginny dear, where would you like to have lunch"  
Including jeans, skirts, and nice shirts with new shoes to match every outfit. "Oh it doesn't matter anywhere would be nice." Ginny said quietly.  
"Is everything ok Ginny"  
"Well, I was just wondering why your doing all of this for me"  
"Ginny, I think you were wrong about me. I am nothing like my Husband. I rather enjoy spending his money and he'll just jump out of his skin when he finds out who it is that I spent it on. You're a very sweet girl. Come on let's go eat"  
Ginny walked with Narcissa and a house elf followed carrying her bags. They had been walking for only a few minutes when Ginny noticed that her skin was starting to burn slightly. After they ate Narcissa took Ginny and got her hair cut slightly shorter but it still fell to the middle of her back. It now fell in tight spiral curl. Ginny personally thought it looked sultry and sexy, she loved it. "Are you ready to head back now dear"  
"Yes. Thank you for all of this Narcissa"  
"Your very welcome. Now it's getting late so let's get back before Draco starts to worry." She turned towards the house elf. "Take all of the bags to Ginny's room and put them away. That is all"  
"Yes Madame Malfoy." The house elf popped and was gone. Narcissa grabbed Ginny's arm and they disappeared to the Malfoy Manner.  
Once at the manner Narcissa told Ginny to go get changed and throw her old clothes away while she talked to Draco. Ginny went up stairs to decide what to wear.  
After looking at her new clothes for what seemed like the millionth time she decided to wear a simple pair of classy casual black dress pant with pointy toed boots with a 4 inch spiky heel, and a Victorian inspired sleeveless formfitting blouse with a high lace collar.  
Ginny walked downstairs, not sure where to go, she just wondered around. After walking for about 20 minutes and not seeing the same door twice she came to the conclusion she was lost. She sighed loudly and decided to start looking for her way back.  
After wondering around for another 30 or so minutes she came across a room that she assumed was the library. 'This is bigger then the library at Hogwarts' she thought then started looking through the books. She pulled a very old looking book with Vampires on the cover of it and began flipping through it.

'There are many myths concerning vampires. For instance they can not go out in sunlight. There are actually only four known vampires that can't go in sunlight and those are the ancients. Another common myth is that vampires live forever. Only the very skilled vampires can become eternal. Again only the four ancients were able to do that. Not all vampires drink blood either. If taught from the moment a person is turned then they may never need or want to drink someone's blood, however a vampire can never as powerful as possible without at least tasting blood once in there life. If a Fledgling is turned by and elder vampire they may also become elders as they mature.  
'Elder Vampires are not necessarily older vampires. One could be an elder as soon as they are turned if they have the right blood. It is not very common but has been known to happen. There is only one being that a vampire has ever feared. Angelus of Diligo, or translated, Angel of Love. It is prophesied that the Angel of Love will come in the body of a mortal with hair of blood and end a war'  
'A rather uncommon gift of a vampire is that they can read minds. However not all vampires con do it most can. A fledgling should learn to block his or her mind out as soon as possible or else fear being invaded.'

Ginny looked up from her reading and saw Draco sitting in a chair across the room looking at her. "I was wondering when you were going to notice me." He said "I knew you were there when you walked in I just wanted to finish the paragraph. How did you know I was in here?" Ginny asked curiously "The house told me. You know you shouldn't go wandering by yourself"  
"I know but I was bored and didn't know where to find you, so I wound up here. Do you mind if I take this book with me to my room"  
"Of course not"  
"Draco who is the Angel of Love"  
Draco looked at her shocked. "I'm not sure how to answer that as I don't know who she is yet. There's a book on her right…" He got up and went to a book shelve pulling a book that looked as if were made of pure silver off "Here. You can take it with you too." Ginny nodded and took the book from him.  
"I also wanted to ask something else but I don't know if I should"  
"Ask and if I don't answer then you shouldn't have asked"  
"When were you turned"  
"When I was 8 my father took me to Knockturn alley and I wandered off childishly. The vampire Kain saw that I was a Malfoy and decided to make my family pay for a curse that my Great Great Grandfather put on him. I am one of the few who are elders since the time they were turned. As are you Ginny"  
"Kain was the vampire from Darkest Desires. I want to go back." Ginny said her eyes turning a reddish color.  
"What do you mean go back"  
"I want to go back and make him pay for what he's done to me." Ginny replied in a scary calm voice.  
"No that wouldn't be a good idea. Until you drink blood you wouldn't be strong enough to hurt him in the slightest"  
"Then I want blood." Ginny said her eyes going an even deeper shade of red almost the same shade as her hair. Draco noticed her eyes and sighed.  
"I know your angry but until you've learnt a little more about what you are now you need to control your anger for it shows in your eyes and that can be a powerful weapon against you"  
"What do you mean"  
"When a vampire is angry they get an inhuman amount of strength. If another vampire sees that in their eyes then they too will have that strength. Its very complicated. Read that book and you'll understand better"  
"Whose blood have you drank?" Ginny asked very quietly her eyes going back.  
"I controlled my bloodlust until I was 10. I went to Diagon alley, shopping for school, and I saw a boy who looked a couple years older then me. He was shoving a girl towards Knockturn alley and before I knew it I intervened. I don't remember exactly what happened but I remember the screams of people and pulling my head from his neck with his blood still in my mouth. Ginevra I need you to listen very carefully to me. That was the worst memory of my life. I wish I never had drank from that boy and thank the gods I didn't kill him. But it is more important then anything else in this world that you do not taste human blood. Do you understand"  
Ginny nodded "Why though. Why cant I become as powerful as you"  
"Because you already are. You may not believe this but you are more powerful then you could ever imagine. You just need time to discover it." Draco looked into her eyes. "Come on its time for dinner. Oh and by the way you look really great in that outfit." He smirked and left with her following and smiling. They arrived in Draco's dining room in a little under five minutes. "Mother won't be joining us she saw fit for an unexpected trip to Europe so she will be gone the rest of the summer"  
"Ok. I have another question. Can you read minds"  
"Yes I can and so can you, you just need to develop it." "How do I develop it"  
"Practice of course. But not on me that will have to wait"  
"Ok" She said but began trying to poke into his mind anyways. 'Stop.' Draco thought and looked at Ginny who was blushing madly.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
"All is forgiven. I'm going to start training you tomorrow. So you'll want a good nights sleep"  
"What do you mean"  
"I'm going to train you to fight." Ginny nodded and finished up her dinner.  
Draco finished shortly after her and showed her to her room. "Good night Ginny." He said and left for his room. Ginny went into her room and found that she couldn't sleep so she went to have another bath.  
A couple of hours later Draco was still laying awake in his room. 'Ginevra can you hear me?' he thought 'Draco. Is that you'  
'What are you doing?' Ginny replied back with her mind.  
'I was taking a bath but I seem to have fallen asleep in the tub'  
Draco laughed and got out of bed. 'I'm coming over. Is that ok'  
'Of course'  
Draco went to Ginny's room and went in silently. He sat on her bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she came out she was only wearing a silver silky camisole and silky matching shorts. 'She's more beautiful then before' Draco thought then looked at her to see if she heard it.  
"Thank you Draco." She said smiling. "You shouldn't be reading my mind. Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude." He said and smiled.  
'You don't look too bad yourself' Ginny thought and looked at him noticing he was only wearing a silky black pair of pajama pants.  
"Your welcome to look." Ginny walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Couldn't you sleep"  
"No. I have found it hard to sleep at night ever since I was 8." He said and grinned at her.  
"Well I'm not tired either so what can we do"  
"I can think of one thing but I hardly doubt you would agree." He said smirking at her.  
"What would that be Malfoy"  
Still smirking he said "This." and leaned down to kiss her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Recap-

"Well I'm not tired either so what can we do?" Ginny asked.  
"I can think of one thing but I hardly doubt you would agree." He said smirking at her.  
"What would that be Malfoy"  
Still smirking he said, "This." and leaned down to kiss her.  
Ginny pulled away quickly looking confused at Draco, who returned her confused look. "We were enemies not a week ago. How can we go from enemies to this so soon?" Ginny asked looking down from Draco's gaze.  
"You were never my enemy Ginevra." Draco said lifting Ginny's head up softly.  
Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that they didn't have the hate in them that she had grown used to. Stand up she said, "I'm really sorry but I'm just not ready for this. Your not mad are you"  
"No. Of course not. I understand where your coming from.." Draco sighed and stood up also. "Do you want me to leave then"  
"No. I was thinking that you could tell me a little more about vampires"  
Draco grinned and sat back down this time choosing to sit in a chair instead of on the bed. "Well to start off with you're a Vampiress. The first vampires were believed to have a disease. But that's not true, it is simply a condition. Vampires are not immortal, as you probably think. We start aging very slowly on our eighteenth birthdays. Vampires are very well known to be well-dressed and extremely attractive." Draco paused and grinned at Ginny. "When a vampire is changed the first thing to change about there appearance is their eyes. All vampires eyes are a silver color. They differ in shades. Next would be the teeth. Again as you've probably noticed our teeth are always pointy, but when a vampire is about to drink or change into their true vampiric form their canines grow even sharper and longer. When in true vampiric form our nails grow and become very sharp." Draco stopped again and looked at Ginny who was now lying on her bed sleeping. He sighed and pulled the covers over her before returning to his room.

Ginevra awoke the next morning with a yawn. 'This is way too early to be awake.' She thought. Getting out of bed and walking to her closet when she heard Draco from the other side of the door. "Ginny were training today so wear something appropriate"  
Sighing again Ginny decided to wear a black sports bra with a small tank top over it and matching tight jogging pants. "Let's get this over with." She said to herself and walked over to Draco's room, surprised to see the door open. "Draco are you in there?" She asked as she walked in.  
"Over here." He said from a door near the back of the room. Ginny walked over to see that he was just finishing up a letter. "I just have to send this then we can go get started"  
"Alright." Ginny said and for what seemed like the millionth time that morning she sighed again.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked as they walked to the training room "Nothing." Ginny answered in a not so convincing way.  
Draco stopped and turned to look at her "Ginevra what's wrong"  
"It's just that.." She paused. "Nevermind it's nothing important. I promise"  
Draco looked at her then started to walk further down the hall. When they got to the training room Ginny was amaze by the size of it. It was bigger then three burrows put together. "Ok. I'm pretty sure you know how to punch, because of your brothers. But what else do you know"  
"I know how to do it all. Punch, kick, elbow, even bite if necessary. My brothers never took it easy on me because I'm a girl. In fact I think they were tougher. I can confidently say I can take down Ron, Fred and George." Ginny said grinning then added "At the same time"  
Draco smirked "Good. I'm going to teach you a different type of fighting. More suitable when your in a battle." Draco walked up to her. "Try and punch me"  
Ginny went to punch Draco then at the last minute decided to fake him out and trip him instead. Draco fell to the ground with a thud and glared at her. "I'm pretty confident I can take you too." Ginny said smirking. "My mum has taught me the muggle fighting Karate since I was five years old"  
"Good." Draco said still glaring and standing up. "Let's spar. First to land five blows wins" He said and before Ginny had time to reply he went to hit her. Ginny easily blocked Draco's punch and threw one of her own. Draco blocked her and went to kick her which she easily blocked again. Draco went to punch her then faked and kicked her instead landing the first blow. Ginny grinned punched Draco then swung around tripping him. "That's two me one you." She said as he got up. He grinned and punched at her again to which she moved out of the way. Laughing she went to kick him with her left leg and changed to a right hook to mix things up a bit. "Had enough yet?" she said blocking another punch. He just grinned and kicked her in her left side then turned around and punched her.  
"That evens it up I believe." Ginny grinned and went to kick him but he dropped and swung around tripping and catching her before she hit the ground. "I believe I won." He said smirking and helping her up.  
Ginny just laughed and said "Want to go again?" Draco nodded and they started up again. They went on fighting till long after noon. Only stopping when Ginny's stomach began to growl.  
"Let's go get something to eat." Draco said moving towards the door.  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up a bit first. I'll meet you down there." Ginny said and walked in the opposite direction of Draco. Ginny went to her room took a quick shower and changed into a short black skirt with knee high heeled boots and a blood red and black corset top. Walking down to the dining room she heard Draco talking to someone and it sounded as if they were arguing. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ginny asked as she walked into the dining room Draco looked at her then said, "Not at all, Lillith here was just leaving." "Don't be rude Draconias." Lillith glared at Draco. "You must be Ginevra. I'm Lillith VonAbsynthe." Ginny looked at the girl. She black hair that fell down to her lower back. Her eyes were the same color as Draco's Ginny could tell she was a vampire. She was wearing blood red robes with a black cloak over them. Those and her hair made her skin seem unhumanly pale but glowing at the same time she looked serene in a very gothic way.  
"Nice to meet you Lillith." Ginny said staying by the door.  
Lillith smiled at Ginny her fangs showing. "I see our dear Draconias hasn't told you about me. I am his cousin from Amsterdam"  
"Draco has never mentioned you." Ginny said to the girl.  
"That's my Draco for you. But I I need to be going." She looked at Draco. "Goodbye cousin dearest"  
"Have a lovely night Lillith. Oh and be sure to send my best wishes to Gabriel." Draco said "Of course. I hope to see you soon Ginevra." and with that Lillith left.  
Draco looked at Ginny as she sat down and began eating. "Tomorrow I have to take you to meet The Ancients, so after dinner I will need to show you how to behave when in their presence them"  
"Ok. When was Lillith turned?" Ginny asked.  
"When she was six she wondered outside to see her new horse and a vampire must have been in the stables. She doesn't remember what the vampire looked like or her parents would have already found and killed him. All she remembers from that day is wanting to see her horse. I was seven at the time and visiting her in Amsterdam. I found her unconscious in the stable shortly after it had happened." Draco said and Ginny could tell he was getting angry at the memory. "Lillith is my most dear relative. She is a sister to me. Had I been with her it wouldn't have happened"  
"Yes it would have and you would have been turned then to. It's not good to dwell on bad memories Draco. Now who is Gabriel"  
"Gabriel Macbeth. He and Lillith have been together since before I can remember. They only made it official that they were dating two years ago. He was turned a couple of days before they made it official. He is by far the best thing to ever happen to Lillith. There's not a better man out there for her." Draco sighed They finished eating in silence and afterwards they went to Draco's room so he could teach Ginny how to behave around The Ancients. "Firstly always bow when you see an Ancient. No matter how much you dislike them. When you address them use My Lord or My Lady. Be polite." He paused then started up again. "They are Lady Titania Dirge, Lord Malachai Kensington, Lady Despair VonAlberict, and Lord Markus Eldritch. Lord Markus known for his brutality, Lady Despair for her beauty and love, Lord Malachai for his courage, and Lady Titania for her wisdom and grace. Think you can remember all of that"  
"Yes." Ginny answered. "Good now go and get some sleep. We won't be leaving till tomorrow night because they will be resting during the day"  
"Alright goodnight Draconias." Ginny said headed for the door.  
"Goodnight Ginevra." Ginny went into her room and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Draco awoke the next morning to a loud thud coming from across the hall. He jumped out of bed and ran to see what had happened. "Ginny are you ok?" He asked walking into her room to find her tangled in her covers and on the floor.  
"Yeah. At least I think I am. I just had the most vivid nightmare. It seemed so real." She began to untangle herself and Draco helped her up.  
"Do you want to tell me about it"  
"Maybe in a little while but I don't even want to think about it right know"  
"Alright. Well do you want to spar for a little while before we have to go meet the Ancients"  
"Yeah why not"  
They went to the training room and fought for a couple of hours then got some food and decided to get ready for their trip. "Wear something warm it's going to be cold and we'll have to walk a little ways because we can't apparate to their Mansion"  
"Ok." Ginny went to her room and took a quick shower Before putting on black robes with blood red design on the breast of them and a thick black cloak over top of them. She finished up her look with heavy black eyeliner and thick mascara making her eyes seem depthless and eternal. She applied shimmer to her cheeks hoping for the effect Lillith had and almost succeeding. "Is this good enough." Ginny asked walking into Draco's room without thinking to knock.  
Draco smirked. "That's perfect." Ginny noticed he only had a towel wrapped around him and blushed madly.  
"Sorry I should have knocked." Ginny said and left the room quickly. She walked downstairs and waited for Draco in the main hall.  
"Ginevra I seem to have forgotten to tell you how lovely you look." Draco took a minute to take in her full appearance. Are you ready for this?" Draco asked as he was walking downstairs.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny grinned "Will your cousin be there"  
"More then likely. Lady Despair took quite a liking to her so she lives there during the summer"  
"Oh." Ginny mumbled as Draco grabbed her arm and apparate them to a remote freezing area. Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her and pulled her hood up.  
"Told you it would be cold." Draco said.  
"Yeah I guess you did." Ginny muttered "Ginevra," Draco began grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. "What's wrong"  
"It's nothing I'm just nervous about meeting the Ancients." Ginny smiled at him trying to be convincing.  
Draco looked at her for a moment then kept walking. "Don't worry they'll love you. Or at least three of them will. I'm not to sure about Lord Markus. He really is a brute." Draco smirked. They walked for about twenty minutes when a very large mansion even bigger then the Malfoy manner appeared before them. "Well here it is. You coming"  
Ginny nodded and followed him inside the mansion. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny followed Draco inside the mansion and handed her cloak to a butler who said "The Lords and Ladies are waiting for you in their lounge." Draco nodded and started down a long hallway with nothing but mirrors on either side. As far as Ginny could see there was no door at all in the hallway.  
"Draco what is this"  
"This is how they see who is coming." Just as Draco finished a door appeared on Ginny's left side. "Come on." Draco walked into the door. I mean walked actually into the door and straight through it. Ginny sighed and followed him through it.  
Once through Ginny was mesmerized at the room. The walls were all blood red and there were no windows. There was a fireplace and six chair placed in a circle near it. But it wasn't how the room looked. Ginny just felt completely at peace as soon as she entered. She just stood by the door for what seemed like ages before she heard someone clear their throat. She looked to the noise and mentally cursed herself. "Forgive me." She said bowing to the Ancients.  
"Come sit down Ginevra." A lady whom Ginevra assumed was Lady Despair because she was by far the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had pale blonde hair that was twisted into and extravagant bun near the top of her head. It had some kind of silver metal that was all twister into the bun and pale blue jewels. Hey eyes were a blue so bright that they were almost white. Her skinned seemed to glow. She was wearing what looked to be a white and blue ancient Greek tunic. Ginevra walked over to the chair next to the one Draco was in and sat down.  
"Ginevra it's a honor to meet you." The other lady sitting there said. At once Ginny knew that it was Lady Titania because of the way she looked at her as if she knew something about Ginny that Ginny did not. Ginny laughed on the inside. 'She probably does' she thought. Lady Titania had aqua eyes that were heavily lined with black. Ginny knew it was not makeup but was naturally there. She had honey colored hair that was done in the same way as Lady Despair's but with gold instead of silver, and green jewels. She was also wearing a tunic but hers was white and green.  
"Its an honor to meet you to My Lady. All of you." Ginny said holding her head high.  
"Draconias why did you not bring her in as soon as she was turned?" Lord Markus said. Ginny could tell it was Lord Markus by the brutality in his voice. He looked like a barbarian. He was large with a beard. He had a dark tanned skin that still seemed to be pale and glowing and abnormally bright blue eyes. His hair was black and had a slight curl to it.  
"Markus you already know the answer to that. Do stop pestering the boy." Lord Malachai said. He had golden hair and pale cornflower blue eyes. He wasn't as big as Lord Markus but was still rather large. He had a kind look in his eyes.  
"Don't speak to me in that tone Malachai." Lord Markus hissed.  
Lord Malachai just laughed it off and looked at Ginny. "Ginevra you are even more beautiful then I expected." He said and took Ginny's hand into his and kissed the top of it causing Ginny to blush deeply.  
"Thank you my lord." Ginny smiled and looked down.  
"Now down to business." Lady Titania began. "It is my understanding that you are to be staying with Draconias"  
"Yes my lady"  
"Why are you not with your family? Do they know what your are?" Lady Despair said.  
"They know, but I do not believe they like it very much. It seems more beneficial for my learning about what I've become if I stay with Draconias, My Lady"  
"OK enough of this," Lord Markus began but was cut short by Lady Despair "Enough from you." Her eyes were now glowing a light shade of red. "Leave at once before you anger me. By the looks of it she was already angry. "You have no right to kick me out. Whatever is said happens to be my business to." Lord Markus glared at Lady Despair.  
"You old fool cant you tell that Ginevra is already scared. Now you WILL leave before I make you leave." "You will learn some respect despair." Lord Markus said Lady Despair laughed "And what? You're going to teach me that respect." At that Lady Despair flicked her hand in his direction and he flew out of the room. "Now Malachai please take Draco to have a drink while we chat"  
"Of course Despair." Lord Malachai lead Draco out of the room leaving Ginny alone with the two Ancients. "Now let's chat Ginevra"  
"First off its our understanding that Kain Vasiale is the one who turned you." Lady Titania said "I am not sure of his last name My Lady but I know his first name was Kain"  
"He will be punished accordingly. It was not his place to turn you." Lady Despair began. "Now on to more important business. Contrary to popular believe it is frowned upon for a vampire to drink a humans blood unless that human wants it. So Draconias is going to teach you to control your blood lust. If however it becomes too much you, need to come here immediately and we will give you some blood. I must make myself very clear when I say that if you attack a human you will have to be punished"  
"But do not fear Ginevra, we are certain you will be able to control it. There aren't many new bloods that can't. We pride ourselves at the secrecy of our kind. Muggles must not find out that we exist or it would be treacherous for us. Do you understand?" Lady Titania said.  
"Yes My Lady"  
"Now vampires also have a great perception of the future. Most of the greatest seers were vampires. Have you aver been able to see?" Lady Despair said.  
"No My Lady. At least I don't believe I have. This morning, however, I had a horrible nightmare and it seemed very real"  
"It could have been your seers powers awaking. My I ask what it was concerning?" Lady Despair asked "Not to be rude My Lady but I really don't want to talk about it. I wish to forget it"  
"Very well." Lady Titania began "But do not forget it if was really that bad maybe it could be changed so that it happens differently. Visions are our way to change what needs to be changed for the future to progress right. Have Draconias teach you different ways to see. You must learn the talent to the best of your abilities"  
"Yes my lady"  
"Now it seems to be getting rather late and Draconias is going to be looking for you shortly." Lady Titania said in a knowing way.  
"Yes My ladies. When will I see you again"  
"We will let you know when you need to come back. Now you can leave us." Lady Despair said and Ginny bowed before walking out of the room.  
Ginny sighed as she walked to the front door to find Draco deep in conversation with Lillith. She cleared her throat as she approached them. "Ginevra I was just going to come and find you." Draco said. "It just came to my attention that Lillith will be attending Hogwarts with us this year as well as Gabriel. She is going to be staying with us the remainder of the summer"  
"That sounds good I will have a girl to talk to." Ginny laughed.  
"And we have a lot to talk about." Lillith laughed "Gabe there you are were leaving now." Lillith said looking behind Ginny. Ginny turned around and saw a very attractive looking guy carrying a bag and walking their way. He had black hair and startling green eyes. He unlike Lillith was tan and had the same pale glow to his skin just as Lord Markus had.  
"I know darling. Gabriel said walking up to Lillith and giving her a kiss.  
"I assume you are staying with me as well Gabe?" Draco asked looking at the couple.  
"If that's alright. I am going to Hogwarts to"  
"Of course that's alright." Draco replied. "Well let's get back to the mansion"  
They all put their cloaks on and walked to the apparating point. Once at the mansion they all realized that they were far from tired. "What can we do Draco?" Ginny asked Lillith answered for him "Oh Draco let's go swimming. I haven't been in your pool in ages"  
"That sounds good. You and Ginny go get changed and meet us down their." Draco replied Lillith and Ginny walked up to Ginny's room to get changed when Ginny remembered that she didn't have a bathing suit to wear. "Umm.. Lillith you wouldn't happen to have a bathing suit I could borrow would you"  
"Of course not. I don't even have a bathing suit for myself." Lillith laughed. "I was just going to put on some slightly more appropriate undergarments. You have some of those right?" Lillith laughed again.  
"Of course." Ginny laughed and got changed into some simple black silk boy shorts and a matching black bra. Ginny looked to see that Lillith was wearing practically the same thing as her and they both laughed. "Great minds think alike I guess." Ginny said as they grabbed a couple towels for them and the boys and walked down to a part of the house Ginny hadn't even known existed. Ginny walked into the pool room and was amazed. It was an exact replica of the ocean. From the sand and sun down to the ocean floor. The pool looked as if it was a real ocean. She gasped and caused Draco and Gabriel to look at them and laugh noticing that they weren't exactly wearing swim suits. "I'm not going to get in just yet I think my white skin needs a little sun." Lillith laughed looking down at her extremely white but not pasty flat stomach. Ginny laughed. "Lillith I have seen many pale people but I have to admit you toke the trophy. Although in an odd way it doesn't look bad on you, you look like you're just supposed to be white"  
"I am. It runs in the blood I mean look at Draco." The girls laughed as they noticed Draco was extremely pale too. In fact the only tan one there was Gabriel, even Ginny was paler then normal. "Well I will lay out with you." Ginny said and sat down in a lounge chair Ginny and Lillith had been just laying there laughing at something the other had said for about an hour when they noticed that the boys were being a little too quiet. "What do you think they are up to?" Lillith whispered to Ginny.  
"I don't know but I don't really want to find out either." Ginny laughed lightly then screamed as two hands grabbed her from behind. She heard Lillith screaming to as they were both picked up and thrown in the pool by Draco and Gabriel. Ginny came up from underwater to find Draco and Gabriel rolling in the sand laughing. They looked up at the wet girls and started laughing harder. While Ginny and Lillith on the other hand were planning to get even. "Draco I cannot believe you did that!" Ginny yelled at him then giggled at the false look of hurt on his face.  
"Sure you can don't you know I'm evil" He smirked at her then dove in right beside her. Gabriel slid in from the side and wrapped his arms around Lillith kissing her neck.  
"Gabe how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me in front of people. You know what it does." Lillith said turning around and smacking him playfully.  
"I know which means that we're going to have fun tonight." Gabriel said laughing at the look on her face. Draco and Ginny caught on to what they were talking about and the color drained from Draco's face. "Gabe that is my cousin you know"  
"Sorry mate. But on the bright side you know to put our room far from yours." Gabriel smiled at him.  
"I am going to forget that we even had this conversation." Draco laughed and turned and dunked Ginny underwater much to her surprise.  
Ginny came up and smacked Draco on the chest. "You prat! I cant believe you did that." She laughed lunging for him. He easily moved out of her way. Then he grabbed her and whispered "Don't get mad Ginevra get even." "You want me to get even?" She asked. He nodded and all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his in a kiss. Draco pulled her closer then humanly possible to him as his tongue pleaded for entrance into her mouth. They kissed passionately forgetting all about Lillith and Gabriel until they heard Lillith clearing her throat.  
"Give the girl some air Draco." Gabriel laughed.  
They pulled apart and starred into each others eyes for a few seconds before Ginny looked away blushing deeply. "Sorry about that. I don't know wha…" She was cut off by Draco suddenly.  
"Never apologize Ginny." He said and grabbed her up for another kiss.  
"Enough." They heard Lillith laugh.  
"I think that's enough swimming for tonight." Draco said still starring into Ginny's eyes. He scooped her up and climbed out of the pool carrying her to the door yelling back at Lillith and Gabriel that a houseelf would show them to their room whenever they were ready." Lillith and Gabriel looked at each other grinning then climbed out of the pool and toweled off.  
Draco carried Ginny all the way up to his room and laid her on his bed kissing her even more passionately then before. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4 recap

Draco carried Ginny all the way up to his room and laid her on his bed kissing her even more passionately then before.

Chapter 5

Draco climbed on top of Ginny straddling her in his huge bed and slowly pulled away from her kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this Ginevra?" He asked hopefully Ginny looked into his eyes for a few seconds then slowly answered "More then anything I have ever wanted in my entire life." She whispered and pulled him back down kissing him even more fiercely. She began trailing kisses down his jawbone to his ear nibbling on it slightly. She trailed more kisses down to his necked and sucked again nibbling slightly knowing there would be a mark there the next day. She went to kiss his mouth again when he began nibbling on her neck and trailed kisses down her collarbone to the lace at the top of her black bra. She lifted slightly allowing him to undo it and slip it off her leaving her only in black knickers. Draco kissed her breast stopping to lightly nibble on her nipple causing her to moan softly. He continued kissing down her flat stomach then went back to capture her mouth again. Ginny began to slide down his swimming shorts then slipped out of her underwear. "Have you ever done this before?" Draco whispered softly "Is it that obvious?" Ginny mumbled pulling away slightly.  
"No. I just figured you hadn't." Draco whispered then began kissing her again. "This may hurt a little bit." He whispered again before slowly sliding into her. Ginny gasped and fought back tears as Draco pumped slowly giving her time to relax. When he was sure it didn't hurt her anymore he began to speed up his pace until her heard her moan his name and he collapsed beside her encasing her tiny frame in his strong arms.  
After a few minutes of silence Ginny Mumbled "Draco are you awake"  
"Yeah." He said equally as quiet.  
"That was wonderful." Ginny said and fell asleep. Shortly followed by Draco.

The next morning Ginny awoke with a huge yawn and thought back to the previous night. She smiled and rolled over to kiss Draco. As soon as she put her lips to his Draco woke up and turned Ginny's innocent peck into a passionate kiss to her surprise.  
"Good morning love." He said pulling her closer to him.  
Ginny grinned and said "Good morning.." She laughed slightly and continued. "Did you have a good night"  
"Draco grinned and replied. "The best." before kissing her again.  
Ginny was the first to pull away from the kiss. "Draco." she mumbled.  
"Yes"  
"I'm hungry," she said grinning.  
"Breakfast in bed?" He asked smiling.  
"That would be wonderful.. But it's already one-thirty. And I think we should make an appearance to let Lillith and Gabriel know we're alive. Then we could have dinner in bed." She smiled.  
"Sounds good to me"  
"Alright. I'm just going to go get dressed." She kissed him and left to her room.

Ginny walked down to the dining room to find Draco, Lillith, and Gabriel already there. She had chosen to wear a green V-neck silk shirt with a long flowing black skirt. She went and sat next to Draco. And noticed after a few minutes of silence everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Nothing." Draco and Gabriel said.  
Lillith however said. "Ginevra dear you seem to be glowing slightly. Did you have a good night"  
Ginny blushed and said, "It was pretty nice." She looked over to Draco and smiled.  
"Pretty nice huh? But seriously you are glowing like literally." Lillith said still staring at her.  
"What?" Ginny said then went to find a mirror everyone closely in tow. Ginny went into the first bathroom she found and looked into the mirror. It was true her skinned seemed to be glowing. "Is it a vampire thing or something?" She looked to each face hopefully.  
"Umm I've never glowed." Lillith said and Draco and Gabriel nodded in agreement.  
"Well then what the hell is it?" She asked touching her cheek.  
"I have no clue. Maybe you should go see the elders they may be able to tell you what it is." Gabriel said looking at her face.  
"If it doesn't go away by tomorrow I'll go but for now I think it should be fine. I think it looks kind of cute." Ginny said "Of course you would say that but what if there is something seriously wrong with you?" Draco said sounding a little panicked and raising his hand to touch her cheek. "I'm sure it's fine Ginny." Lillith said reassuringly.  
Ginny looked from her to Draco. He had a worried look on his face. She sighed, "OK if I don't stop glowing by tomorrow we can go." She smiled at them "Well I'm ravenous let's go eat"  
They all ate in silence. Ginny was just about done eating when they heard an owl tapping at the window in the next room. Draco went and let him in. It dropped four letters in the middle of the table. Ginny reached out and grabbed the one with her name on it. It was their school supply lists. Ginny opened hers and looked at it frowning slightly. The books on this list were very expensive and she was positive her mother wasn't going to be buying hers this year.  
Draco noticed her frown and leaned close to her and whispered. "I got it covered Gin." She looked at him and smiled gratefully. Then he said aloud "Well how bout we get this stuff today. We have nothing better to do." Everyone nodded and Lillith and Ginny excused themselves to go get changed. Ginny had just about finished changing when Lillith walked into her room wearing a black tank top and a short denim mini skirt with black sandals and black diamond earrings. Her hair was as straight as ever and hung loosely down her back. Her makeup was very light almost nonexistent and looked great. Ginny looked her over her pale skin seemed to glow in comparison to the black clothing. However when Ginny looked in the mirror to approve of her outfit, which was a silver low cut silk camisole with lace trimming the top of it, and tight blue jeans with strappy heels. She left her hair hanging in tight curls down her back and applied light make up. She noticed that her skin saw still glowing and seemed quite a bit paler too. Almost as pale as Lilliths. She frowned slightly, but decided to forget about it for the time being. She looked over to Lillith and said, "Ready"  
Lillith smiled at her and said, "Yes. You know your skin doesn't seem too pale it looks normal on you even the glowing. I can't seem to remember what it was like before"  
"That's funny cause neither can I." Ginny said frowning and looked herself over one last time in the mirror before following Lillith out of the room. They walked down to the main hall to find the boys in a discussion on none other then Quidditch. Their discussion came to a sudden halt when they noticed the girls. Draco stared at Ginny.  
Ginny cleared her throat causing Draco to realize he was staring. He smiled at her. "Looks like you girls are ready." Ginny laughed and walked over to him taking his arm with her hand.  
"As ready as I'll ever be"  
"Well then I suggest you two stop making googly eyes at each other so we can go. I truly hate shopping so I want to get this over with." The last comment earned him a playful smack on the arm from Lillith. "What was that for?" He said looking at Lillith innocently. They all laughed and walked out the door.

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley they split up deciding to meet up in an hour. Ginny and Draco walked down the stretch looking into all of the shop windows. "Well what do you want to get first, robes and ties or quills and books and such?" Draco asked looking at Ginny.  
"Umm I suppose we should get your robes and such. I have plenty your mother has already been more then generous"  
"Nonsense. You will need new robes for school. I can't have you walking around looking like a Weasley now can I?" Draco smiled at her to let her know he was only joking.  
"Why you little prat." Ginny laughed. "But if you insist let's go get robes." They walked into Madam Malkins shop and Ginny looked around while Draco was talking to Madam Malkin. "Ginny she's going to get your sizes first." Draco said as he walked up to her noticing the dress robe she was looking at. "Do you like that?" "It's beautiful." She said before walking into the back where Madam Malkin was waiting. Draco waited patiently for Ginny to get sized and her robes made. When she walked out of the back he walked back there and got sized as well. After that they decided to go and pick up their books. "Umm, Draco why is it that I have the same book list as you? Shouldn't I have a fifth year book list"  
"What are you going on about?" Draco took Ginny's book list from her and sure enough she had a sixth year list and not a fifth. "Hmm.. I don't know Dumbledore will probably send you another letter explaining it. We'll go ahead and get you these ones and come back if they're the wrong ones. Hey at the very least you'll probably be able to use them next year." They both laughed.  
They bought their books and were about to go get the quills when Ginny said "Oh when were we suppose to go meet Lillith and Gabriel"  
"Oh only in a bout five minutes. We should probably be heading that way now huh"  
"Probably." They turned to go in the opposite direction when Ginny immediately saw a rather large group of red heads. "On second thought let's go the other way." She said and tried to pull Draco in the other direction when she heard her name being called. "Draco what do I do"  
"Go talk to them their your family." He said. "Plus I'll be with you so they can't do much." He grabbed her hand for support.  
She turned around slowly and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Mum. Dad. How have you been?" She said walking over to them.  
"I see your doing well." Molly said "Ron, Fred, George, Harry Hermione." Ginny nodded Ron glared at Draco while Harry and Hermione kind of just kept their heads down. However Fred and George yanked Ginny into a huge hug. "What's your problem little sis. Is your favorite brothers not good enough for you now?" They grinned.  
"Oh you guys. I would've wrote all of you but I didn't know how you were reacting to my…umm.. My change. You know"  
"Oh rubbush your still our sister. You know we love you." Fred said and George continued. "Yeah what's gotten into you? Your not letting your little boyfriend spoil you too bad are you?" He laughed eyeing her outfit.  
"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." Ginny said slowly looking at Draco only to see a strange look in his eyes. He almost looked a little mad. "We were just doing our school shopping today to get it over with. We better be getting on our way." She gave Fred and George a hug again then walked away , not even glancing at the rest of her family. Draco, making sure to 'accidentally' bump into Ron on his way. Draco dropped her hand as soon as they were out of her family's sight. She went to take his arm in her hand but he shrugged it away. "What's your problem?" She asked stopping.  
"I don't have a problem. Come on we were suppose to meet Lillith and Gabriel five minutes ago." Draco started walking again not catching the hurt look on Ginny's face.  
"Actually I'm not feeling too well I think I'm just going to head back to the mansion." Ginny mumbled and turned to go find somewhere she could use the floo network.  
"Whatever Weasley." Draco said and continued to walk away.  
"So we're back to last name basis again." Ginny looked at his retreating for and choke back the tears as she found the closest fireplace she could use and flooed straight into her room at the mansion. 'What the hell was wrong with him.' she thought 'Its not like he didn't know who my family was but after he seen them he started acting like he hated me more then ever. I can't believe him.' she laid her head on her pillow and cried her self to sleep.

Meanwhile back in Diagon Alley.

Draco saw Gabriel and Lillith standing in front of the little café they were meeting at. "Draco there you are." Lillith smiled looking around trying to see behind him. "Where's Ginny I thought she was with you? And what is THAT?" She exclaimed pointing to the spot Ginny had left on his neck last night.  
"She went back to the mansion. She said she wasn't feeling well and as for that," He absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his neck, "It was just a fun night." 'So we're just friends to her. That little weasle. I can't believe I was actually falling for her.' Draco thought.  
"Should I head back to go check on her?" Lillith said looking a little worried. "Wait how come you didn't go with her"  
"I have better things to do then spend all of my time with a Weasley." Draco said. "Now I'm going to go finish shopping so I can get the hell away form all of these damn people. Oh and I probably won't be at the mansion tonight. I'm thinking It's time for a boy's night out. You in Gabe"  
"No he is not. And as for you Draco you might want to get you head out of your arse before you really hurt Ginny. I think she really likes you. Why are you even acting like a pompous jerk around me you know I know better of you"  
"Ginny said it herself we are just friends. I'll see you later." With that he walked off leaving a puzzled Gabriel and pissed Lillith behind.  
Lillith and Gabriel found the nearest apparation spot to go and check on Ginny. Once at the mansion they found her asleep in her room and decided to wait for her to wake up in their room. "What do you think happened with them they seemed so happy this morning?" Lillith asked looking to Gabriel to provide a few answers.  
"I have no idea." Gabriel said obviously still puzzled. "And the nerve of him to ask if you wanted to go out on a guys night out. I mean seriously. Seriously…" Lillith paused for a second. "Wait why don't you guys go out. I think Ginny needs a little girl time anyways." Lillith looked as if she was the most brilliant woman on earth.  
"What?" Gabriel asked "Well Draco will most likely be at Darkest Desires so why don't you go find him. Then me and Ginny will come a bit later after she wakes up and stuff and just happen to bump into you. They can get stuff worked out and we can have our own fun." Lillith grinned.  
"Lill… Look you know how much I love you but.." Lillith cut him off.  
"Don't give me any but's. You know it'll be fun and I do not have a tendency to but into peoples business. I just feel drawn to Ginny. I mean I really like her and plus Draco's my cousin and I can't bare to see him so unhappy he obviously likes her." She looked at him with a pouty face.  
Gabriel sighed. "I guess we can do that but when this blows up in your face don't look at me." Gabriel said and left to Darkest Desires.  
Lillith immediately ran to Ginny's room to wake her up. They had a lot of work to do. "Ginny get your little arse up." She yelled as she went into Ginny's room.  
Ginny opened her eyes groggily. "Lillith?" She asked then noticed Lillith was rummaging through her wardrobe. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked sitting up.  
"Finding you an outfit to wear. We're going out tonight"  
"I don't know. I kind of feel like just staying here tonight"  
"Enough of the nonsense. Your coming out with me and that's the end of it." Lillith smiled at her. "But first we're going to give you a little make over." Lillith grinned and started towards Ginny.  
"Why"  
"Because darling, we are going to make Draco eat his heart out tonight." She grinned and began to fumble with Ginny's hair.  
A couple of hours later and a lot of hair and make-up spells from Lillith Ginny looked at her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much different she looked. Her hair was the same color but it had black highlights in it, which fell in long ringlets and really set off her newly pale skin tone. She had on a black and red very low corset top that revealed a little more then it left to the imagination. She had on a black tight low-rise leather pants and black knee high boots. Her lips were blood red. And her eyes were line black and had silver eye shadow that made her skin seem to glow even more. Lillith appeared in the mirror behind her smiling. Lillith's long black hair was impossibly straight. She also had blood red lips and black lined eyes but she had on blood red eye shadow instead of silver. She was wearing tight dark rinse, faded, blue jeans and a plain black corset top that was also dangerously low. She had on black pointy toed, knee high, stiletto boots.. They looked like the totally hot Goth chic's you would see in a muggle movie. Lillith grinned at Ginny, "You ready"  
Ginny smirked "You know it. What do you think Draco will say"  
"He won't say a word. His jaw however will hit the floor. But always remember Draco never wants anything until it appears he can't have it. So flirt up a storm tonight but don't actually do anything with anyone cause that'll piss him off even more. Just when you see him, make it look like your having the time of your life and you don't have a care in the world. Understand"  
"Yeah I think I got it. Be desirable but not slutty and have fun, right"  
"Oh yeah you got it. So did I tell you I saw the hickey you gave him." Ginny gasped. "Don't worry it'll keep other girls off of him tonight it'll appear he's taken and if he hasn't covered it up then that's good for you. Now come on I'm ready to show you how the Germans party." Lillith laughed as her and Ginny made their way out of the mansion and towards Darkest Desires.

"Wait here. I'm going to go and talk to the bouncer." Lillith said as they neared their destination.  
"OK." Ginny mumbled as Lillith walked toward the door where a big guy in dressed in all black stood guarding a door. Lillith talked to him for a minute or two then motioned for Ginny to join her. Ginny walked over to her and nodded to the guy, who was now holding the door open for them, then followed Lillith into the familiar hallway with all of the doors. She now wondered where they all led too, and made a mental note to ask Draco about that later. 'If we even make up.' she thought with a frown. They walked all the way down the hall and into the big room filled to the max with people. "Come on let's go and get some drinks." Lillith yelled over the extremely loud music and grabbed Ginny's hand leading her to the bar. "Two martinis. No olives please." Lillith said to the very good-looking guy standing behind the bar. She looked back and grinned at Ginny.  
"Coming right up." The guy said smirking at Ginny. He handed Lillith her drink and waited for Ginny to walk up to the bar to get her own. Lillith grinned at the interaction between the two. 'She's doing a good job.' Lillith thought absentmindedly "Let's dance." She yelled to Ginny and grabbed her hand walking her onto the dance floor making sure the bar tender could still see them and pulling her into a close but fast dance. They sipped their drinks at the same time for two or three songs then went back to the bar for their next drinks. "What's you poison of choice this time Gin?" Lillith asked.  
"I think a couple shots of Fire-whiskey will do the trick." She said "A girl that can drink that's my kind of girl." The bartender said grinning at Ginny.  
"Oh really?" Ginny said smiling.  
"I get off in about an hour you still going to be here?" He asked.  
"Maybe we'll see." Ginny smiled and downed her shot before heading back to the dance floor with Lillith.  
An hour later and quite a few shots too, Nathaniel, the bartender, was getting off and Lillith spotted Draco and Gabriel sitting in a booth near the back of the room,who were watching them at that moment. She grabbed Ginny, who was talking to Nathaniel, and pointed her in Draco's direction. He was staring right at her. Ginny sighed and turned back to Nathaniel. "I have to go and talk to someone real quick I'll be right back. Ok"  
"I'll be waiting." Nathaniel said. Ginny and Lillith made their way over to Gabriel and Draco.  
Lillith smiled as they approached the boys' table and climbed on Gabriel's lap kissing him. Draco just looked at Ginny as if he was looking right through her. "Draco." She said.  
"Weasley." He replied.  
"Want to try moving over a little bit so I can sit down for a minute"  
"I was just leaving. And besides it looks like your little boyfriend over there is missing you." Draco glared in Nathaniel's direction.  
"Don't be stupid Draco. I just met him. And besides what do you are"  
"Your right Weasley what do I care." He pushed by her to leave the area.  
Ginny turned around and grabbed his shoulder. "So I guess I was only good enough for one night huh?" With that she slapped him and walked back to Nathaniel.  
Draco stared at her and sat back down touching the spot on his face where she had slapped him. He sighed and watched her as she grinded against Nathaniel.  
"Draco what the hell is your problem?" Lillith asked perched on Gabriel's lap and glaring at Draco.  
"It has red hair. You have one guess." He replied still staring at Ginny.

Recap Ch.5 "Draco what the hell is your problem?" Lillith asked perched on Gabriel's lap and glaring at Draco.  
"It has red hair. You have one guess." He replied still staring at Ginny.

Ch.6

Quite a few shots and dances later Draco continued glaring at Ginny who continued dancing with Nathaniel. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear then glared at Draco.  
Nathaniel leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear again. "So do you want to get out of here"  
"I came with my friend and I cant leave without her." Ginny replied still dancing. "How bout we get another drink." Ginny started toward the bar and downed another shot of fire whiskey. 'How many is that now?' she thought to herself and downed another one. Walking back to the dance floor she stumbled a little bit only to have Nathaniel catch her. When Draco saw her stumble he kin of jumped up a little bit then sat back down and glared as Nathaniel caught her. 'She shouldn't even be here. She's way to drunk.' Draco thought.  
Ginny stumbled again as she tried dancing. "I think I'm going to go." She slurred to Nathaniel "I'm not feeling to well." She clutched her stomach.  
Nathaniel smile down at her. "Alright. Are you going to be here tomorrow"  
"I don't know. Maybe"  
"Well if you are I will see you then." He smiled again and bent down to kiss her. Draco who had also had too many shots to count finally lost it. He stormed over but before he reached them Ginny pulled away from Nathaniel and said "Look I didn't mean to lead you on or anything but.." Before she could finish Nathaniel pulled her back into a kiss to which she pulled away and slapped him. Nathaniel glared at her and grabbed her arm roughly.  
Draco reached them at this point and grabbed Nathaniel's shoulder swinging him around just as he was about to hit Ginny. Draco punched him in the jaw and they all heard a sickening crunch. "Keep your bloody hands OFF of my girl." he yelled and pushed him back down as he went to stand up. Draco then grabbed Ginny's arm and led her out of the room down the hall and outside. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Did you mean that?" Ginny asked staring at the ground.  
"Mean what"  
"That I'm your girl"  
"I said it didn't I." Draco sighed. "Ginevra look, I was so mad today because of what you said to your brothers"  
"What did I say to them to make you act like that"  
"That I wasn't your boyfriend. I figured that after last night we were you know"  
"We were what Draco"  
"That we were dating. I thought…" He sighed again. "Nevermind. Come on let's get you home." He began walking.  
"Draco wait." He turned around and Ginny pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pulling away she smiled and said "I didn't want to say you were my boyfriend before we talked about it. I didn't know how you felt. I…" She was cut off by Draco.  
"Ginevra. I was so insanely jealous when you were dancing with that bloody git. I never want to feel like that again. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend"  
Ginny grinned. "What do you think." She said as she pulled him into another kiss. Draco grinned and deepened the kiss.  
Lillith and Gabriel walked outside in time to catch the last bit of their conversation. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart grinning at Lillith and Gabriel. They all looked at each other for a second. "Well congratulations." Lillith finally said and went to give Ginny and Draco a hug.  
"Thanks." Ginny said. "But I am really tired and I am feeling a little sick so how bout we…" She suddenly bent down and started puking. Draco smiled and bent down to pull her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." she choked out.  
"That's ok Gin." Draco said rubbing her back. They all stayed there like that for another ten or fifteen minutes until Ginny had it all out of her system then they apparated to the burrow. Draco carried Ginny up to his room for the second night in a row. But this time he laid her down on his bed and fell asleep beside her after only a goodnight kiss. Needless to say they slept better that night then they had in a long time.

The next morning Ginny woke up with a major headache 


	6. Chapter 6

Recap Ch.5 "Draco what the hell is your problem?" Lillith asked perched on Gabriel's lap and glaring at Draco.  
"It has red hair. You have one guess." He replied still staring at Ginny.

Ch.6

Quite a few shots and dances later Draco continued glaring at Ginny who continued dancing with Nathaniel. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear then glared at Draco.  
Nathaniel leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear again. "So do you want to get out of here"  
"I came with my friend and I cant leave without her." Ginny replied still dancing. "How bout we get another drink." Ginny started toward the bar and downed another shot of fire whiskey. 'How many is that now?' she thought to herself and downed another one. Walking back to the dance floor she stumbled a little bit only to have Nathaniel catch her. When Draco saw her stumble he kind of jumped up a little bit then sat back down and glared as Nathaniel caught her. 'She shouldn't even be here. She's way to drunk.' Draco thought.  
Ginny stumbled again as she tried dancing. "I think I'm going to go." She slurred to Nathaniel "I'm not feeling to well." She clutched her stomach.  
Nathaniel smile down at her. "Alright. Are you going to be here tomorrow"  
"I don't know. Maybe"  
"Well if you are I will see you then." He smiled again and bent down to kiss her. Draco who had also had too many shots to count finally lost it. He stormed over but before he reached them Ginny pulled away from Nathaniel and said "Look I didn't mean to lead you on or anything but.." Before she could finish Nathaniel pulled her back into a kiss to which she pulled away and slapped him. Nathaniel glared at her and grabbed her arm roughly.  
Draco reached them at this point and grabbed Nathaniel's shoulder swinging him around just as he was about to hit Ginny. Draco punched him in the jaw and they all heard a sickening crunch. "Keep your bloody hands OFF of my girl." he yelled and pushed him back down as he went to stand up. Draco then grabbed Ginny's arm and led her out of the room down the hall and outside. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Did you mean that?" Ginny asked staring at the ground.  
"Mean what"  
"That I'm your girl"  
"I said it didn't I." Draco sighed. "Ginevra look, I was so mad today because of what you said to your brothers"  
"What did I say to them to make you act like that"  
"That I wasn't your boyfriend. I figured that after last night we were you know"  
"We were what Draco"  
"That we were dating. I thought…" He sighed again. "Never mind. Come on let's get you home." He began walking.  
"Draco wait." He turned around and Ginny pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pulling away she smiled and said "I didn't want to say you were my boyfriend before we talked about it. I didn't know how you felt. I…" She was cut off by Draco.  
"Ginevra. I was so insanely jealous when you were dancing with that bloody git. I never want to feel like that again. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend"  
Ginny grinned. "What do you think." She said as she pulled him into another kiss. Draco grinned and deepened the kiss.  
Lillith and Gabriel walked outside in time to catch the last bit of their conversation. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart grinning at Lillith and Gabriel. They all looked at each other for a second. "Well congratulations." Lillith finally said and went to give Ginny and Draco a hug.  
"Thanks." Ginny said. "But I am really tired and I am feeling a little sick so how bout we…" She suddenly bent down and started puking. Draco smiled and bent down to pull her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." she choked out.  
"That's ok Gin." Draco said rubbing her back. They all stayed there like that for another ten or fifteen minutes until Ginny had it all out of her system then they apparated to the manor. Draco carried Ginny up to his room for the second night in a row. But this time he laid her down on his bed and fell asleep beside her after only a goodnight kiss. Needless to say they slept better that night then they had in a long time.

The next morning Ginny woke up with a major headache and groaned. 'What was I thinking drinking that much.' She groaned again as she rolled our of bed and realized Draco was no where to be found. She looked at the table beside the bed and found a note with a glass of some kind of liquid.

'Gin I woke up and didn't want to disturb you. I'll be out on the quidditch pitch when you wake up. That liquid is a hangover potion. I'm sure you probably a headache. See you soon.  
Love D.M.'

Ginny smiled and downed the potion, and went to her room to shower and get dressed. Ginny walked into her bathroom and soaked in her tub for about an hour. She then dressed and went to find the Quidditch pitch which she found it rather easily with the help of a house elf. Walking down to the pitch she saw Draco souring around obviously looking for the snitch. She took a seat in the stands and waved to him. Eventually he caught the snitch and flew down next to Ginny. "Want to go for a ride?" He smirked bending down to kiss her.  
"In more ways then one." She smirked back and climbed on the broom. They soared around the manner grounds for awhile and when Draco was putting his broom up he said. "Gin. I think we need to go and see the Ancients"  
"Why"  
"Because your still glowing." He stated simply.  
"Oh alright. But I don't really want to go. I don't think there is anything wrong with me." Ginny mumbled and they started back towards the mansion. "Draco. What do you think they are going to say"  
"I have a pretty good idea but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure." "Why not"  
"I don't know if the time is right. If it is what I think it is then there's no need to worry I don't believe"  
Ginny sighed and went to change into some black robes and a thick cloak. When she got back downstairs Draco was waiting for her by the door. "Are Lillith and Gabriel going"  
"Yes they'll be here shortly." As soon as Draco finished that sentence Gabriel and Lillith waked in.  
"Ready?" Lillith asked. They all nodded and headed out.  
Once they apparated and reached the mansion Ginny began to get nervous. She was going to find out why she was glowing and she was kind of scared. She sighed slightly and put on a brave face as they entered the Mansion. After everyone was inside and the door was closed they all handed there cloaks to the butler and headed toward the mirrored hall. Just as before a door appeared on their left and they walked through it.  
"Ginevra Dear, How nice to see you again and so soon. Lillith, Gabriel, I hope you are doing well with Draco?" Lady Despair said nodding at them. "Please sit down all of you." she then said motioning to four chair opposite of the four Ancients. They all took seats and Lady Despair took a closer look at Ginny and gasped. "My dear Ginevra you seem to be glowing. I take it that's the reason you are all here today"  
"Yes my Lady." Ginny said in an almost inaudible voice. Now that she was actually in front of the Ancients she was scared to death that something was going to be wrong with her. "We were wondering if one of you might know the reason I am glowing"  
"Ginevra I do believe I know the reason for your glowing. However, I am not sure you are ready to know and if I am correct then we may come across some complications with you being so newly turned. Now may I ask, have you had any urges what so ever for blood"  
Ginny thought for a second and then spoke even softer then before. "Actually until just now I didn't noticed but I could smell it when we went to Diagon alley and I suppose I kind of have been craving it." She then said more to herself, "How could I not notice that until now? What if I had attacked someone"  
"Do not fret Ginevra. Most newly turned vampires don't realize they crave blood until someone asks them about it. Then it can become quite the craving so do be careful. Although I have no worries that you can't handle it." Lord Malachai said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now to address your other problem. I know your glowing is not a bad thing. True I know why your glowing but it is not yet time for you to know. All I can tell you is that you are truly special. In more ways then you can imagine. When it is time I will tell you everything you need to know. Until then enjoy the rest of your summer and get ready for the upcoming school year all of you will have a hard year but it is important to keep your heads held high and never lose your faith in each other or yourselves Now go. I hope to not have to see you anytime soon." Ginny, Draco, Lillith, and Gabriel all nodded our thanks and left the room not uttering a single word until they hit the manor. "So Draco I am assuming that you know what it is that The Ancients know?" Ginny stated in a neutral manner.  
"I am not sure my dear I do know what I believe to be true but I do not know what is true. Only time will tell." Draco said in a equally neutral voice. They both had a warning look in their eyes like they had deep dark secrets that they were just remembering they had.  
"Well," Ginny said in a voice that didn't seem to belong to her. She spoke to sharply. "I am going swimming I don't know about all of you but I need some fun after today." She looked Draco right in the eyes as if daring him to say what he was thinking.  
"Allow us to go change." Draco said. Lillith noticd that you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. They all went to their respective rooms. As soon as Ginny was dressed she went straight to the pool deciding not to wait on the other. What she didn't know however, was that the others were all talking at that very moment.  
"Draco what is it that your trying to tell us?" Lillith said getting agitated with Draco's riddles.  
"Like I said I can not say what I want to without breaking a promise but if you two idiots would guess I could have a little help." Draco sneered getting very annoyed with Lillith and Gabriel. "Now think back to prophecies you've known all of your life's. Which one does a certain person remind you of?" Draco glared at Lillith as she got a 'I should have known' look in her eyes.  
Draco do you mean….I mean is she…..Is Ginny the Angel of Love?" Lillith stammered Draco nodded. "So you see why we need to protect her until she can protect herself. She is one of the most important people on this earth and…I….well I love her. Lillith and Gabriel nodded and they all headed down to the pool.  
Once they arrived they found Ginny laying on a lounge chair with a tiny black bikini on and huge black sunglasses that were a great contrast to her pale skin tone. She looked amazing and dark at the same time. She sat up when she heard them enter. "Well hello." She smiled what looked to be an evil little smile.  
"Ginny dear is there anything wrong?" Lillith asked in a worried tone.  
"No. Why would there be anything wrong?" Ginny replied in a superior tone.  
"Well its just your acting kind of well kind of strange"  
"Well I have just all of a sudden feel like your equals. Do you understand that at all?" "Of course we do. I basically finally feel like one of us." Lillith smile which made Ginny smirk.  
"Exactly. Well now that you are here let's swim." Ginny stood up and dove into the pool, shortly followed by the other three.

A/N OK I know I haven't posted in a really really long but I am not going to abandon this story even if it takes me awhile to update I promise I will.. Oh and I just rewrote a lot of if I went back and fixed some thing and changed some so reread it if you were confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

The weeks went by with partying and just hanging out and before the four knew it they were boarding hog warts express. As they passed people they heard all kinds of whispering, like, 'Is that Ginny _Weasley _holding hands with a _Malfoy._' and 'Holy shit Weasley got hot!!' Draco ddint seem to like that too much, Ginny thought the jealous look was cute on him though so she just smiled.. Lillith was completely clueless to all the looks she was getting from guys however, Gabriel looked as if he was ready to rip the throat out of the next person he saw. Lillith noticed the look on his face and just pulled him closer giving him a quick kiss. The kiss made the face of most guys fall. When they got on the train they found an empty compartment and quickly locked the door. They had been in the compartment for what seemed like just a few minutes when the train started to move. It was only another couple of minutes when they heard a scream coming from the corridor. Curious as to who it was they all walked into the corridor. What they saw however was not suspected. One girl no one recognized had Lavender Brown held up against the wall with her wand to her throat. Ginny began to laugh and walked up to the girl wondering who the hell she was. She had never seen her before.

"Hey." Ginny said with a smile.

The girl looked at her and smiled "This really isn't a good time."

"Well your obviously new to hog warts and I wouldn't want you to get kicked out before the year even begins so why don't you come and join me and my friends in our compartment." Ginny motioned to Draco, Lillith, and Gabriel.

The girl sighed and turned to walk away with Ginny when at the last second she turned around and punched Lavender in the face. Everyone near by heard the sickening crunch that was Lavender jaw breaking. The girl shook her hand and smiled. "That felt good." She then proceeded to follow Ginny and the others back into their compartment.

Once in the compartment everyone sat down and stared at the girl. Lillith and Gabriel of course didn't know her. But neither did Draco and Ginny. They all stared at her taking in her appearance. She was rather beautiful. She had hair that was so blonde it looked as if it could be pure sunlight that hung to the lower part of her back. She had great curves and was also pale. She had bright green eyes and full naturally blood red lips.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "So who the hell are you?"

The girl smiled and replied "I am Natalie Lynn Snape." Ginny gasped.

"No way.. Snape has no children."

Natalie thought for a second. "You mean Uncle Sev? Of course he has no kids he's a rather greasey fellow. I am his brothers only daughter." Draco and Ginny till had the same clueless look on their face. "Would you like me to start from the beginning?" They nodded.

"Well to start off with my mother is a veela. My father, Stanley Snape, is a loathsome vile little worm and I greatly enjoyed his death. He raped my mother then she was forced by her people to marry him since she was with child, as they put it. He abused her all of my life and me when he got the chance. Well when I got my letter for hogwarts he was beyond mad. See him and his _twin brother _Severus hated each other with a passion. Severus was in love with my mother… Well more of infatuated with her. As was she with him. The day she was forced to marry Stanley was the worst day of her life. Well one of the first. But anyways you don't need to know all of this. Severus is my uncle. Him and my father hate each other. So when my hogwarts letter came my father sent me to a school in America instead. It was near Sunnydale in California. Met some very interesting people in that town. Well when I came home this past summer I found my mother beaten to death and my father with her blood all over him. He started in on me and I fought back for the first time in my life. Let's just say he died a painful death. I got a hold of my uncle figuring if my mother loved him then he couldn't be that bad. I stayed with him over the summer and here I am. Im starting in Sixth year in case you were wondering."

The whole compartment was shocked silent. Then she continued. "Oh and I know quite a bit about you Malfoy. Since my uncle is your godfather." She smirked and let it all sink in to them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Natalie." Ginny smiled. "I am Ginevra Weasley. But everyone calls me Ginny."

"Oh my god. You're her." Natalie's mouth hung open. Draco glared at her and Ginny just looked confused. Natalie caught on and laughed. "Never in I must have been confused.

Draco looked relieved and smirked at her. "So, Natalie, you're a Snape? I can't believe Uncle Sev never told me."

"Yes I am. Oh and call me Nat. I don't really care for my full name. My mother always called me Nat."

They continued to talk the rest of the way there. Nat told them about Sunnydale and all of the people there. Including a guy named Spike whom she seemed quite infatuated with.

"Oh and spike is from here. He's like you guys. You know a vampire. Although he is a different race of Vampire. You know the evil kind. But he did get his soul back for this stupid bint Buffy. She only broke his heart then almost got him killed a couple times. And now he is suppose to be in LA with Buffy's old love another vampire Angel. And she is supposed to be the slayer. I really don't care for her. Her little sister and friend were nice though. but he promised he would come visit when I told him of what happened. So that is sure to be a good time." Nat grinned.

By the time the train started to slow down at the school the Four of them had already excepted Natalie into their little group.

When they stepped off the train and found a carriage to Hogwarts Natalie, Lillith and Gabriel left to find Dumbledore and the Draco and Ginny went to the great hall.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore took the stage and everyone quieted. "Students, this year is promising to be quit the interesting year. We have three transfer students. We'll sort them first then move on to the first years." Dumbledore returned to his seat and Mcgongall took his spot.

The stool was in place and She began to read her list. "Macbeth, Gabriel 6th year."

Gabriel took a seat on the stool and place the hat on his head. "Hmmm… another Macbeth I never though I would see the day. Your nothing like your ancestors however, very bright I see. But I can't help but place you in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word.

"Snape, Natalie" Everyone in the great hall gasped. Natalie took her seat and before the hat touched her perfect hair it shouted "SLYTHERIN!!" She smirked and took a seat next to Gabriel and Draco.

VonAbsynthe, Lillith." She place the hat on her head. "Two shockers in one sorting. How nice. I have always wondered when I would have the pleasure of sorting another VonAbsynthe. You are very powerful, and brilliant, and the courage in you. No doubt you would make a great Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But I suppose it will also have to be SLYTHERIN!!" Lillith grinned and took a seat next to Gabriel.

After what seemed like forever all of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore took the stage yet again. "Now for the next surprise. One of our students has went through quite the change over the summer and she has already proven herself to be a very bright young witch. All of her professors have agreed and she is going to be moved up a year. Now because of the change in her she will be resorted. Ginevra Weasley will you please come up to the stage." He smiled and Ginny could see the twinkle in his eyes as she approached the stage confidently. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Awww you again what an honor." the hat began. "My my you have changed. I should never have put you in Gryffindor my queen. Even though you are very courageous. There is nothing there for you. Please forgive me for my mistake. Now for you true house SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Ginny was more then confused. Why did the hat call her his Queen and why did he want her to forgive him. She didn't know why but she knew Draco knew the answer and it was the same reason she was glowing. He was going to tell her whether he liked it or not.

Ginny sat next to Draco with a determined look on her face. Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin and when the Great Hall erupted in its usual stupor Ginny turned to Draco. "Darling." She began in a sickenly sweet voice. "I was hoping that you weren't very hungry because I have some questions that you are going to answer for me."

Draco looked slightly worried but stood with her to leave the great hall. Once out of the great hall they found an empty classroom. "What is it Gin?" he asked.

"First I want to tell you what the sorting hat said to me and to warn you not to lie to me." Draco nodded and Ginny continued. "The sorting hat called me his Queen, and begged for forgiveness for putting me in Gryffindor in the first place. And when Natalie called me _Her. _Who's her Draco? Who in the hell am I?" Ginny was silent waiting for his reply.

"God forgive me I can't do this anymore. You are the Angelus of Diligio. The Angel of Love. I really don't think it's time for me to tell you but that's what you are or, rather, who you are." The room got silent.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "So I'm and Angel and a Vampire… How?"

"I am not sure exactly but I do know that its not a bad combination of that I am sure. At least not for you. There is a prophecy it says that the angel of love will make her presence known and the world will crumble at her feet."

"Crumble…You mean I'm evil?"

All of a sudden Ginny began to glow slightly more and her eyes went white again only this time beautiful white wings spread from her back. "I see you thought it was time for her to know." Draco dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me my Queen but she needed to know. I couldn't lie to her anymore."

"First off I already told you to never bow to me. And no forgiveness is necessary for it was time for _me _to know."

"Ginny?" Draco stammered as he stood.

"Yes my love. It is me but in my true form." She retracted the wings. "Now I believe we should go and talk to Dumbledore."


End file.
